Cicatrice
by SolineL
Summary: Post-poudlard : La guerre laisse des cicatrices à tout le monde, même aux ' méchants '. Blaise voit son meilleur ami sombrer au fur et à mesure des années et prend une décision qu'il regretta sûrement : il fait appel à Potter. Mais, le Survivant va-t-il aussi bien qu'il le prétend… ? DRARRY ; ZABINI/RON ; HERMIONE/NOTT
1. Chapitre 1

" Draco ! DRACO ! Bordel, ouvre ! "

Soupir.

Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Il pensait avoir fermer les volets.. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir un peu bu..

Haussement d'épaules.

L'ex-mangemort se redressa, et maladroitement, enfila une chemise sale qui traînait, avant de se mettre debout. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, inspira un bon coup en sachant qu'il aurait le droit à l'habituelle remontrance, et laissa entrer son ancien camarade de chambre.

" Tiens, Blaise.. Quelle surprise…

\- Te fous pas de moi, tu savais que je viendrais. Tu pues l'alcool ! Je croyais que tu serais raisonnable ?! "

Le métisse soupira, dépité, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, l'air soudainement plus las.

Le blond s'était tellement laissé aller… Son appartement miteux était sens dessus-dessous, avec des bouteilles, de la nourriture périmée, des vêtements au sol…

" Ecoute.. Dray, c'est plus possible. Regarde ton état ! "

Il fit apparaître un miroir face à eux, laissant apercevoir l'état déplorable du blond.

Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis un moment ni coiffé, laissant des cheveux autrefois si brillants maintenant ternes et même gras. Lui qui avait un corps entre fin et musclé, était maintenant assez maigre. Les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint beaucoup plus pâle qu'au lycée, montrait combien il était fatigué. Le regard gris qui était avant vivant, était éteint, comme mort.

Draco ne se regarda même pas, préférant regarder n'importe où ailleurs.

"… J'm'en moque, Blaise. Si t'es venu pour me montrer comment je suis, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

-… Très bien. "

Il soupira en secouant la tête, dépassé, et quitta l'appartement avant de s'énerver pour n'avoir aucune réaction.

Il transplana et, une fois chez lui, s'affala sur son canapé. Que pouvait-il bien faire… Quelque chose qui le fasse sortir de sa torpeur, qui lui rende son caractère, sa fougue..  
Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

Potter.

Il jura et se releva soudainement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant?!

Il dévala les marches de son immeuble pour se retrouver dans la rue.

Mais… Où pouvait-il bien habiter…

Il fit une moue agacée : il connaissait bien une personne de son entourage.. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas pour son meilleur ami !

Il transplana au Ministère, et entra d'un pas décidé dans le bureau de Ron Weasley, au département des jeux et sports magiques.

Il avait réussi à l'éviter comme la peste, mais n'avait plus le choix à présent…

Le rouquin releva les yeux d'une montagne de dossiers présents sur son bureau, et les planta dans ceux du métisse, haussant un sourcil avec nonchalance.

" … Zabini ? Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.. "

L'ex-serpentard se mordit la lèvre, tentant de supporter le regard glacé de son interlocuteur.

Le meilleur ami du Sauveur s'était embelli au fur et à mesure des années : musclé, ses cheveux lui arrivant désormais à la nuque, ainsi qu'une cicatrice au niveau de son sourcil gauche, ne le rendant que plus sexy..

Le métisse se racla la gorge, se giflant intérieurement de penser à des choses aussi indécentes. C'était un gryffondor !

" … Weasley. Il faut que je parle à Potter, c'est très important. "


	2. Chapter 2

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, tout en gardant son sourire froid qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

" ... Pardon ? Tu as besoin de l'aide d'Harry pour ton.. Ami ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas pour un plan machiavélique... ? " Demanda-t-il en se levant et s'avançant avec lenteur vers le métisse qui écarquilla les yeux, perturbé par leur soudaine proximité.

Il déglutit et recula sans même s'en rendre compte jusqu'à être contre la porte.

" ... Je vois, peu importe ce qu'on fait, on reste les méchants, hein... "

Il lâcha un rire ironique en secouant la tête.

" Bon. Je me moque bien de ce que tu penses de moi. J'ai besoin de parler à Potter, il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux à Draco. C'est plus vivable. "

Ron s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son interlocuteur, lâcha un faible soupir et murmura un sortilège, faisant voler un papier jusqu'à sa main.

"... Tiens. J'espère que je ne le regretterais pas. "

Blaise tendit la main et attrapa le papier, mais le roux ne le lâcha pas tout de suite.

" ... Tu... ? "

Le plus grand sourit et frôla l'oreille du brun, chuchotant à son oreille avant de lui donner l'adresse. Le métisse sortit du bureau sans demander son reste et fonça jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'intérieur il posa son front contre le mur, lâchant un soupir tremblant.

" J'espère te revoir bientôt. "

Oh, bordel, dès que Draco ira mieux, il se promit de le tuer.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, lâchant un cri silencieux.

Il tapota sa table de chevet si fort qu'il fit tomber les lunettes qu'il cherchait et lâcha un juron.

Il réussit à trouver sa baguette, murmura un lumos et avec quelques difficultés réussit à apercevoir ses lunettes.

Il les enfila et alluma aussitôt la pièce, lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

La pièce était vide, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ses foutus cauchemars.

Il se leva, et se lava le visage dans sa salle de bain afin de se réveiller.

Il jeta malencontreusement un regard vers le miroir, et grimaça aussitôt.

" T'es fier de toi? On dirait une loque. "

Il secoua la tête et enfonça son poing dans la glace, la brisant net sous le coup.

" Ta gueule ".

" Où est-ce qu'on va, Blaise..., souffla le blond en traînant des pieds. J'ai trop mal à la tête, j'veux juste dormir... "

Le métisse leva les yeux au ciel avant de brutalement s'arrêter devant une maison, provoquant un grognement de la part de son ami qui lui était rentré dedans.

" On y est ".

Il inspira un bon coup et sonna à la porte.

Un long silence s'ensuivit avant qu'il ne sonne de nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Harry Potter aussi décoiffé qu'avant, avec de nouvelles lunettes moins ringardes, et des vêtements plus prêts du corps.

Il avait grandi et s'était également épaissi, montrant qu'il faisait du sport régulièrement.

" Hermione, tu-..., commença t'il, le visage renfrogné. "

Il écarquilla faiblement les yeux, et se tut de longues secondes, observant tout d'abord Blaise, puis Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

"... Euh... Zabini et Malfoy... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez..?

-... Je... J'ai besoin de te parler. "

Le brun haussa un sourcil, hésita quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour les laisser entrer.

Blaise ne se fit pas prier mais Draco, lui, réalisa enfin devant qui il était.

Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et recula maladroitement, l'air paniqué.

"... B... Blaise... Pourquoi.."

Haletant, il regarda autour de lui, avant de transplaner.

"DRACO!"


End file.
